Siap jadi ayah!
by Minji-blackjack
Summary: Konoha gempar, siapa penyebabnya? " Aku akan bertanggung jawab Sakura-san" CANNON, Rnr please?
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO © MASASHI KHISIMOTO**

**Siap jadi ayah © minji**

**Genre: romance deelelel**

**Warning: canon, oc ooc, jelek, typos**

**Pairing: SAISAKU-slightsasusaku, naruhina**

**DlDR**

**-SIAP JADI AYAH-**

Langkah cepat mengiringi kepergian seorang wanita berambut pink sebahu, tak peduli pria yang sedari tadi mengikutinya memanggil-manggilnya dengan suara lantang. sepertinya mood gadis pink Haruno itu sedang tidak baik, itu semua terlihat dari cara jalan dan raut wajah yang sulit terbaca. Yah sepertinya ia sedang menghadapi masalah besar.

"Sakura-san" yang bernama sakura masih tampak cuek.

"Sakura-san"

"sakura-s…"

"Kau bisa diam Sai" Risih dengan panggilan si pemuda pucat, Sakura memilih membalik dan menatap Sai dengan intens dan pemuda itu diam, Sai tau bagaimana sakura, wanita yang disebut-sebut duplikat Tsunade ini memang mempunyai tanda bahaya untuk tidak di dekati, bukannya menghindari tatapan kekesalan sakura Sai malah semakin mendekati wanita yang kini tengah mengepalkan tangannya itu.

"Maaf , aku pikir kamu masih marah" Semakin mendekat, sekarang pemuda obral senyum itu hanya berjarak setengah meter dari sakura.

"Sudah, lupakan saja semuannya"

"Tidak semudah itu Sakura-san" ucapnya lantang.

Menarik nafas panjang, Sakura menghindari Tatapan yang seperti memohon itu "ini akan sulit bagimu"

"kenapa beranggapan seperti itu?"

"…"

"Aku janji akan bertanggung jawab Sakura-san" Di nada membentak itu ada suatu keyakinan disana. Kesiapan itu yang sedari tadi sakura cari seakan muncul dari mata yang tak henti menatapnya lekat, kembali menarik nafas panjang sakura hanya terdiam, ia Ragu, sudah lama ia memikirkan semua ini, apa yang ia takutkan dari tiga bulan yang lalu ternyata terjadi juga, hampir setiap malam ia memikirkan 'musibah' yang akan ia jalani, ini lebih berat dari pada perang besar konoha bahkan ini lebih berat dari melupakan Uchiha Sasuke .

'nyawa dan masa depan' sakura tidak ingin merusak dan menjalani hidup dengan sebuah beban perasaan dan cerca.

Sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang belum ia pelajari atau ia ketahui, dan sekarang yang ada dalam pikiran Sai hanya Naruto dan Kakashi yang telah banyak menyuapinya tentang kehidupan, bertanya pada dua pria tersebut adalah solusi, atau akan semakin mendatangkan masalah?

…

.

.

**flashback**

Semuanya berawal dari misi kelas S yang di perintahkan Tsunade-Sama, tak ada istimewa di perjalanan mereka, tujuan utama saat sekarang adalah Negara Suna yang masih membutuhkan waktu sehari lagi, sampai akhirnya mereka terjebak Hujan di Hutan kiri, sekalian untuk mengistirahatkan diri yang lelah setelah perjalana tujuh jam tampa istirahat, keduanya memilih berhenti di sebuah goa yang terlihat seram dengan sebuah sungai jernih disampingnya .Dinggin, Itulah hal pertama yang dirasakan Sakura ketika ia sampai di Goa yang ia tuju dengan Sai.

Keduanyapun memilih sudut kanan dalam Gua untuk meletakan barang-barang yang mereka bawa, setelah sedikit membersihkan tempat peristirahatan sementarannya Sakurapun memilih membaringkan tubuh yang terasa sangat lelah, "Sai kau ada minuman?" sakura memandang pria yang baru saja masuk ke gua setelah memilih membasuh muka terlebih dahulu pada sungai di samping gua, "Ada…" iapun mengeluarkan sebotol minuman yamg terbungkus kain berjenis combed lalu mengangsurkannya pada sakura.

"Ini…?" Sakura bertanya.

"Tubuhmu akan terasa hangat, Sakura-San" tidak nyambung, Sai memilih menjelaskan manfaatnya.

tak banyak bicara, sakura memilih mengambil dan meneguk minuman tersebut, yah…perjalanan selama berjam-jam tentu akan membuatmu haus bukan?

Inilah awal dari mala petaka tersebut. Setelah Satu jam berlalu entah kenapa tubuh sakura terasa'panas' dan sedikit…

"Sa-sai?" emerland itu menatap sendu pria yang sedang memunggunginya untuk memanggang beberapa buah umbi-umbian, dengan tangan yang masih memegang tusukan umbi, Sai mengalaihkan perhatiannya untuk menghadap Haruno Sakura.

"Apa sakura-s…?" sekan nafas pemuda kulit pucat itu tercekat, tubuhnya bergetar.

"He-hei apa yang kau lakukan"

Sakura membuka jacket dan kaus yang ia pakai.

ti-tidak kah kau…hmpphh"

"Tolong aku Sai" Sakura mengeluarkan suara desahan, yang menggoda siapa saja yang mendengarkannya "Ssst tolong aku" Sai menatap bingung dan terkejut mendengar permintaan Wanita yang sudah merebut ciuman pertamnya itu, sedikit mengangkat tubuh sakura dari pangkuannya, ia meraih jaket ambu yang sedari tadi tereletak dan memakaikannya kepada wanita yang nyaris 'telanjang' didepannya itu.

"Sa-sakura-san…" Arah pandang Saipun tertuju pada Botol minuman yang tergeletak di samping barang-barang mereka dengan mata terbelalak, mengambil botol tersebut dan menelitinya semakin membuat ia tersentak .…"Ka-kau, sa-salah Mi-minun sa-sakura-san" dengan gugup Sai memilih menghindari sakura, bagaimanapun juga pria pucat itu seorang laki-laki yang tentunya mempunyai birahi.

"Sai, tidak kah kau merasa dingin" masih dengan suara menggoda, gadis cantik itu merangkak menuju Sai yang terus mundur kebelakang.

"Sa-sakura-san…" nafas nya tercekat.

"tidak kah kau kedinginan Sai?"

"Sa-sakura-san, Ka-kau Sa-sakit?" nafasnya tersa sesak.

untungnya sai bukan anak asuh dari jiraya-sensei, kalau iya…

"Hmmm, aku kedinginan Sai, kemarilah"

Terus merangkak

Terus merangkak

buntu

Sampai…

Sa-sakura san…..

"ssttt Sai"

"sakura-san" Sai terus mundur dengan Sakura yang hampir menarik kakinya.

"Sa-sa-saku-…ahhhhh"

***Rated M***

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

"AKU SIAP JADI AYAH " berhenti , wanita itu memilih berhenti namun tidak menatap balik pria yang berteriak. Mata indah emerland itu menutup berapa saat diiringi dengan helaan nafas yang terdengar berat.

"…"

"Aku janji, akan menjadi ayah yang baik"

"…"

"Aku akan belajar menjadi ayah yang baik"

"…"

"Sakura-san…"

"Aku…"

"A-aku siap menikahi mu"

Sakura bukan wanita egois, ia tau dan sadar setiap orang mempunyai pilihan untuk memilih jalan di masa depannya, tapi kalau Kammi-sama bertindak lain dengan apapun itu tidak akan bisa terbantahkan, dengan membalikan badan ia menatap Nanar pria yang sampai saat sekarang ini masih sulit ditemui kesungguhannya, Bukannya ia meremehkan Sai, Bukannya ia takut keterpaksaan Sai, tapi disini Sakura harus Tahu situasi,sekarang…di janinnya tercipta sebuah kehidupan. Dan inilah masa depan itu, Masa depan yang akan ia bentuk bersama bersama pemuda yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab.

Beberapa detik kemudian senyum itu mengembang, seakan menutupi sebuah beban yang sulit dipikul, "Ini bukan masalah tanggung jawab Sai" Sakura menunduk menatap dengan membelai lembut perutnya yang masih tampak Datar. "Seseorang tengah Bernafas di sini" senyum itu pudar, tergantikan dengan paras getir.

"Kalau kau belum siap, Tak apa-apa"

"Aku siap. Tidak sekedar tanggung jawab" ini bukan seperti pemuda itu Biasanya. "kau…serius?" Sakura ragu, dan sebuah seyuman yang untuk pertama kalinya terlihat tulus oleh Sakura cukup menjadi Jawaban.

Hum, menikahi Sai dan merawat anak bersama-sama apa akan menjadi pilihan yang tepat? Membayangkan pemuda itu yang akan menggendong seorang anak pun sangat sulit, dan yang terlebih terpenting sekarang, bagaimana cara sakura untuk menjelaskan ini pada semua orang, yahh…mungkin yang akan timbul adalah kegemparan.

Dan Sai yang seperti yang ia pikirkan tadi mempunyai guru yang ia 'rasa' telah tapat untuk ia minta pelajaran.

**. . .**

TBC

**Pendek ya? Haha saya tahu kok, tapi ini masih bisa dibilang pre-histori-nya kan? **

**saya tertarik menulis cerita tentang SaiSaku yang versi Canonnya menjadi pasangan suami istri, kebayang nggak sih gimana pemuda seperti sai –u know lah ya- menjadi seorang ayah….chap depan saya akan membuat setting ttg persiapan pernikahan sasusaku, dan sampai si baby lahir….XDDD**

**NEXT CHAP:**

"Uapppppa? Ka-kau, dan sa-sakura chan akan menikah?"

"ya begitulah, dan sekarang di perut Sakura-san ada seorang Bayi"

"Ke-kembar?"

"Ngidam, apa itu jenis makanan yang kau minta tadi Sakura-san?"

" kau seperti menelan semangka bulat-bulat, dan kau tampak sangat jelek dan sangat gendut"

"AWASSS KAU SAI!"

"Ehhhh?"

**Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chap ini? **

**Review please? Karna itu adalah semangatku ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto©Masashi kishimoto **

**Genre: romance deelelel**

**Warning: canon, oc ooc, jelek, typos**

**Pairing: SAISAKU-slight sasusaku, naruhina**

"Jadi…begini Sai, ketika akan menikah janganlah mencari istri, tapi carilah ibu bagi anak-anak mu kelak, seperti Hinata-chan yang sudah memenuhi criteria tersebut" jelas Naruto dengan bijak, Kakashi yang sedari tadi tengah asik membaca majalah hanya manggut-manggut sok paham, padahal dari tadi ia menahan tawa melihat lagak Naruto yang sok tahu akan 'perjalanan dalam suatu penikahan'.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau calon istrinya sudah ditemukan?" Naruto makin bingung dengan pertanyaan Sai , pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja menemuinnya disela latihan dan langsung menanyai mengenai pernikahan, ia sama sekali nggak ngerti apa tujuan Sai menanyakan itu semua, tapi sebagai teman yang dikenal telah memberikan Banyak 'pelajaran', ia tidak mau merusak kepercayaan pemuda pucat tersebut.

"kalau calon istrinya sudah ditemukan, langsung menikah saja"

"Oh begitu" Sai mengangguk paham.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakah hal ini?" Kakashi mulai angkat bicara, buku yang sedari tadi menutup separo wajahnya ia turunkan. " Ya kenapa Sai?" tambah Naruto dengan tampang penasaran, yah siapa yang tidak penasaran, pemuda ini tiba-tiba saja menanya kan hal yang belum sepatutnya ia tanyakan walau dengan alasan untuk menambah pengetahuan.

"Aku akan menikah" jawab Sai enteng, dan kedua manusia yang menjadi 'guru'nya hanya dapat saling pandang, mereka sama sekali tidak percaya dan malah menganggap ini gurauan belaka, " Hahahha kau sepertinya juga belajar melucu dan jail Sai, siapa yang mengajarimu?" Tanya Balik Naruto sambil meminum teh yang baru saja diantarkan pelayan ichihime resto kepadanya, ternyata memberi nasehat pada temannya ini membuatnya haus juga. Sambil tersenyum, Sai melepaskan pena yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk mencatat hal menurutnya perlu dicatat dari kuliah dadakan ini.

"Aku dan Sakura-San yang akan menikah"

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Byurrrrrrrrr, Naruto menyemburkan minuman yang baru seteguk ia minum dan itu tepat mengenai wajah (sok) tampan Kakashi. "Uapppppa? Ka-kau, dan Sa-sakura chan akan menikah?" Tampang keduannya tampak Shock, Bahkan Buku yang sedari tadi digenggam Kakashi pun terlempar , "Ka-kau serius?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Ya begitulah. Dan sekarang di perut Sakura-san ada seorang Bayi" Boleh'kah Naruto menampar pipi Kakashi keras-keras untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini hanya mimpi belaka.

. . .

Kabar tentang pernikahan Sai dan Sakura semakin menggemparkan Konoha, ada yang percaya dan tidak, yang pasti secara akal sehat bagi hampir setiap orang ini sangat sulit di jabarkan, 'Sakura dan Sai' dua orang yang berada di urutan terakhir yang diduga akan menjadi seorang pasangan. Bahkan paparazzi pun dengan semangat mencari kebenaran perihal kebenaran berita tersebut. Bak seorang selebritis Sakura mencari tempat persembunyian, dan bagaimana dengan Sai? Jangan ditanya, pemuda itu baru saja terpilih sebagai 'masyarakat terjujur no 1 konoha gakure 2012' yang di pilih lebih dari dua ribu warga.

Dan untuk itu paparazzi tidak usah susah-susah mencari kebenaran lagi.

"Aku akan , menjadi seorang ayah, dan sekarang Sakura-san sedang mengandung seorang bayi" itulah pernyataan Sai yang yang secara live ditayangkan di Konoha –tv yang mana itu berhasil bikin Sakura naik pitam, dan untuk itu Ino merasa sangat panic, bagaimana tidak, karena kemurkaan sakura perihal pernyataan Sai bunga-bunga di tokonya hancur lebur semua. "Te-tenanglah sakura" Ino tampak kewalahan menenangkan sahabatnya yang keras ini. "Semuannya pasti akan menemukan titik terang" kilah Ino sambil mengusap punggung sakura yang naik turun setelah menonton acara Live di Konoha tv tadi "Ck tenang? Aku tidak akan bisa tenang Ino" ucap si pink frustasi " Sekarang semua orang berfikir aku wanita yang tidak baik"

"Bahkan aku belum menjelaskan semua ini pada kedua orangtua ku, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi mereka menonton acara ini, dan…"

"Dan..?"

"Seandaikan aku pulang , ini Hari terakhir kau berbicara denganku Ino" ungkap Sakura yang terkesan lebay dengan nafas yang makin sesak, dan mata serta hidungnnyapun memerah.

"Ke-kenapa begitu Sakura?" Cicit ino penasaran.

"karena aku pasti akan DIGANTUNG Otousan" tangisan itupun pecah sejadi-jadinya, sebelumnya Sakura memang mempunyai rencana awal untuk menjelaskan perihal masalah ini kepada kedua orang tuannya, tapi apa daya, manusia hanya dapat berencana, mulut Sai yang terlampau jujur malah menggagalkan semuanya.

.

.

.

Pernikahan keduannya'pun berjalan dengan khidmat, semua tamu tampak suka cita walau hampir semuannya tidak mempercayai, namun tidak bagi Sakura, ia tampak sangat frustasi dengan tampang bengong yang dari tadi terumbar-umbar dan itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan calon suaminya yang sedari tadi tersenyum sumringah, bagi Sai ini tampak sangat menakjubkan.

"Hm…baiklah, untuk semuannya apa kalian dapat tenang?" Lee yang tampak lesu sekarang menjadi MC di acara pernikahan Sai dan Sakura, yah… Lee belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada, pujaan hatinya, wanita yang selama ini dikejarnya akan bersanding dengan orang lain, tapi kenapa Lee mau menjadi Mc? Oh…salahkanlah Hokage-sama yang memaksa Lee karena suara Lee yang lantang dapat di anadalkan.

Selang berapa menit setelah para tamu undangan diam dan duduk di bangku yang sudah di sediakan, pemimpin (?) pernikahanpun datang, pria dewasa yang kira-kira seangkatan Kakashi itu menggunakan tuxedo hitam yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan mempelai yang memilih pakaian traditional jepang.

"yeah kita mulai acaranya, apa kalian SIAPPPP?" seru (teriak) pemimpin upacara itu lebay, dihatinya sekarang Sakura misuh-misuh siapa yang memilih pria didepannya ini yang kita kenal sebagai Gai-sensei sebagai pemimpin pernikahan, gayanya yang sok dan bahasanya yang gak resmi benar-benar membuatnnya muak dan ingin sekali memukul kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut yang disisir kebelakang itu sampai remuk.

"Si-siap"

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian berpegangan" Sai dan Sakura saling berpandangan heran.

"Seperti ini?" Keduanya tampak saling memegang tangan pasangannya.

"Bukan" pemimpin pernikahan itupun menghampiri sang mempelai "Seperti ini" dan sekarang tangan kiri sakura menggenggam tangan kanan Sai, para tamu undangan hanya dapat mengernyitkan dahi menyaksikan acara pernikahan yang menurut mereka 'konyol'

"Hmmm, kita mulai acaranya"

"Iya pemimpin"

-Skip-

.

.

.

Kehidupan berumah tangga yang dulu sangat ditakuti Sakura kini berjalan lima bulan, tidak ada masalah-masalah besar yang dihadapi pengantin baru ini, keduanyaapun dapat saling mengerti akan sifat-sifat yang ada pada diri setiap pasangan Walau pemuda itu seringkali membuat Sakura meledak-ledak dan membuat Sakura menganggap Sai sama sekali belum siap menjadi seorang ayah karena sifatnya yang seperti itu.

Sekarang diundakan pintu belakang menuju kolam ikan dan taman, Sakura tengah asik mengelus perutnya yang kian hari kian membesar, sesekali ia melemparkan batu kedalam kolam disertai senyum, memori-memori awal pernikahannya dengan Sai kian berputar, ia masih ingat bagaimana malam pertamamya dengan Sai yang membuatnya menangis, bagaimana malam kedua yang membuat Sakura seharian berteriak frustasi, dan bagaimana kegilaan-kegilaan yang keduanya lalui, dan itu kembali mengembangkan senyum pada wajah yang terlihat semakin chubby itu. Sungguh ia sangat rindu Sai, sudah tujuh hari ini sang suami melaksanakan misi ke desa Kiri, dan sesuai prediksi seharusnnya Sai pulang hari ini.

Lelah menunggu Sai, Sakura memilih tidur setelah selesai makan malam.

"Aku pulang…?" pintu depan terbuka lebar, dan sosok pemuda yang ditunggupun datang, wajah dan bajunya tampak lusuk, tampa berisik ia pun menuju ruang tengah untuk mengistirahatkan diri sejenak, pemuda itu tahu sekarang istrinya pasti tengah tertidur sangat lelap, mengingat sekarang sakura tengah mengandung dan itu tentu membuat ia mudah sekali untuk lelah.

"Kenapa pulang nggak bilang-bilang?" pertanyaan seorang wanita sukses mengeluarkan Sai dari lamunannya, kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut eboni itu mengadah kebelakang disertai senyum Saipun menghampiri wanitanya yang masih melipat tangan di depan dada, "Tadi aku sudah mengucapakn salam, tapi kau tak menyahut" Dengan pelan Sai menggengam tangan Sakura yang terlipat dan menariknya menuju dapur. "Temani aku makan Sakura" tampa perlawanan ia hanya bisa menurut, kadang ada halnya Sai tampak dewasa, seperti saat sekarang ini dengan hangat ia berhasil mencairkan suasana yang sebelumnnya tegang.

"Sai, besok temani aku kedokter kandungan" pinta Sakura ketika Sai tengah menyendok karenya yang kini tinggal setengah

"Aku juga penasaran dengan kandunganmu"

.

.

.

Disinah kedua pasangan ini, diruangan periksa yang di papan kayu bernamaTsunade, sakura tengah memberingkan tubuh diatas kasur yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut, dengan gesit Tsunade memeriksa perut sakura dengan sebuah alat, dan Sai hanya diam ditempat memandang Tsunade dengan penasaran.

"Tak heran kandungnmu yang masih lima bulan tapi sudah sebesar ini sakura" ujar tsunade sambil memperlihatkan senyum selamat keapada wanita yang sekarang tampak sedikit gemuk.

"maksud Tsunade-sama?"

"Kembar, apa kau tak merasakannya?" emerland itu melebar, dan Tsunade mengartikan itu sebagai keterjutan kebahagian bagi pasangan muda itu.

"Aku akan mendapatkan banyak anak?"

Mata itu tak sepenuhnya menyipit, Sai bangkit dari dudknya dan menghampiri istrinya yang masih berbaring, dengan lambat tangan tangan Sai memegang tangan Sakura yang kini tengah mengelus perutnya dan seakan memimbingi tangan yang lebih pucat dari Sakura itu untuk menelusuri apa yang kini tengah tumbuh di janinnya.

Sai merasakan ada yang bergerak yang terus membawanya kepada ketidak sabaran akan lahirnya dua nyawa yang tengah Sakura kandung, sedikit bangkit iapun menatap emerland yang balas menatap mata kelammnya, dengan lambat wajah Sai mendekat kepada Sakura yang mulai menutup mata yang sepertinya tau apa yang akan terjadi.

"Hmmm, saya permisi dulu Sai, Sakura" Tsunade pun pergi meninggalkan dua insan yang kini tercekat dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Dasar anak muda"

.

.

.

.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 1 malam, Seorang wanita berambut gula-gula tengah menggeliat resah, sesekali ia membalikan badan menghadap mahkluk tuhan yang membuatnya seperti ini, Tangannya yang dingin karena angin malam mulai meremas pelan lengan sai yang lumayan kekar berharap sang suami merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Sa-I" eja Sakura dengan sedikit peluh di kening, dan karena semakin merasa terganggu mata sekelam malam terbuka dan langsung di suguhi wajah sang istri yang tampak sedikit kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" sedikit panic, Sai'pun langsung duduk dari tidurnya, menyentuh kening Sakura yang berpeluh dingin.

"Perutku sedikit sakit, seperti di tendang-tendang" cicit Sakura sambil menyandarkan punggung ke kepala tempat tidur. "Apa dia akan lahir Sakura?" Tanya Sai dengan tampang sedikit khawatir sambil mengelus pelan perut yang membuncit.

"Belum Sai, ini masih enam bulan"

"Dan sepertinya ini kontraksi biasa" tambah Sakura disertai sedikit senyum terpakasa, dan Sai sungguh makin tidak mengerti dengan wanita hamil, sosoknya kadang bisa berubah dingin, buas dan lembut dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, walau aslinya Sakura sangat pemarah tapi entah kenapa itu menjadi sesuatu yang lucu dan unik yang ia lihat, marahnya Sakura sekarang tidaklah sama dengan marah sebelum ia hamil.

Yah, kadang Sai merasa ingin tertawa ketika melihat sakura yang marah-marah tidak jelas, dengan wajah yang chubby, badan yang bulat dan bertolak pinggang bagi Sai itu terlihat seperti pemain sumo yang dulu pernah ia tonton bersama Naruto sepulang dari misi kemaren, dan Sakura yang berusaha meredam emosi menambah nilai 'unik' terhadap dirinya.

Melihat wajah Sakura yang kembali tenang, pemuda eboni itu lantas memperlihatkan kelegaan dunia mimpi yang sedari tadi ia salami seakan ingin kembali berlanjut, ketika akan kembali berbaring, tangan Sakura kembali meremas pelas lengannya, Sepertinya Sai belum bisa tidur untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

"Sai…"

"Hm?"

"Aku…ingin Sesuatu" ungkap Sakura malu-malu disertai pelintiran kecil pada selimut yang menutupi kaki jenjangnnya yang telanjang dan juga dengan wajah yang memerah.

Ada yang aneh, sesuatu yang tidak pemuda itu mengerti, bolehkah Sai mengingat ketika kebersamaannya dengan Sakura tujuh bulan yang lalu, ketika mereka sedang melakukan misi bersama-sama dan ketika mereka…..

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nggk pede banget publish chap ini, tapi sebelummnya terima kasih banget atas dukungan kalian semua, tampa kalian fic siap adi ayah c 2 nggak bakalan lanjut, dan maaf untuk telat upadenya ya, dan aku juga nggak bisa bales reviewnya sekarang.  
**

**chap depan rencananya aku bakalan ceritain gimana MP1 MP2nya Saisaku, tapi itu kembali ke minna san lagi, silahkan utarakan setuju atau tidak setujunya minna, sekalian dengan alasannya *gommen  
**

**Satu lagi, ini bukan fic Humor karena selera humor saya garing hahaha  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Na**

**ruto©Masashi kishimoto **

**Genre: romance deelelel**

**Warning: canon, oc ooc, jelek, typos**

**Pairing: SAISAKU-slight sasusaku, naruhina**

**TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA **

Sakura duduk temenung di meja makan sambil memperhatikan adonan yang baru setengah jadi, sebenarnya hari ini ia berencana membuat cake ketan hitam yang seperti dibuat Hinata kemaren. Padahal dari tadi ia sama sekali tidak keluar dari perintah buku resep Hinata yang ia pinjam, tapi kenapa adonannya menjadi keras begini.

Capek, semenjak hamil bawaannya selalu saja pengen tidur, apalagi sering di tinggal suami, baik untuk misi atau ngajar lah, padahal hari ini Sai lagi bebas bekerja.

Matanya semakin sendu setelah mengingat tujuan awalnya membuat kue ini. Yah, entah kenapa ia ingin sekali-kali membuatkan kue untuk suaminya, Sai, sebab enam bulan pernikahan mereka Ia sama sekali belum pernah membuatkan suaminya tersebut kue, biasanya ia lebih memilih mebeli kue-kue tersebut di pasar makanan yang tak jauh dari kediamanya.

Malas berlama-lama termenung di depan kue ia lebih memilih melanjutkan memasak, siapa tahu nanti kuenya akan baik sendiri.

Semoga saja

.

.

.

Sai tengah asik memilih-milih buku bacaan di toko buku yang kerap menjadi langganannya semenjak ia pindah ke desa Konoha, di toko buku inilah ia banyak mendapatakan pengetahuan-pengetahuan baru, dan guru Kakashi bahkan selalu menganjurkannya berdiri pada rak 18+, yang ia sebelumnya bingung akan maksud tanda itu, tetapi setelah membuka buku-buku tersebut yang ada malah membuat tubuhnya memanas, dan ada sesuatu hal yang menggelitik pengetahuannya untuk lebih mengetahui tentang yang namanya wanita, dan lagi-lagi ia belajar pada guru yang salah.

Setelah menemukan buku yang ia cari dengan cover seorang wanita dengan perut yang buncit dan ada seorang laki-laki yang tengah mengelus perutnya Sai pun pergi menuju kasir untuk segera membayar.

Selesai membayar ia memeilih mencari tempat yang pas dan jauh dari gangguan dalam membaca buku yang barusan ia beli.

Dan di sinilah Sai, di belakang kantor hokage tepatnya di hutan yang kerap timnya gunakan untuk berkumpul untuk melakukan rapat kecil yang mana hanya timnyalah yang boleh tahu. Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk, ia pun mengambil buku yang baru saja ia beli.

"Cara menjadi calon ayah dan ibu yang ideal." Gumamnya makin penasaran.

Setiap halaman yang ia baca entah kenapa wajahnya berubah-ubah ekspresi dari mengkerut, bingung dan memerah, dan sampai pada tips terakhir ia pun kembali dibuat bingung.

Dari kebanyakan tips yang ia baca, sifat-sifat wanita yang ada didalam buku jauh sekali dengan sikap istrinya, di buku ini wanita-wanita hamil itu digambarkan sebagai wanita yang lembut, penurut dan tentunya keibuan, sepolos apapun Sai ia tahu jika criteria yang ada jauh sekali dari sifat Sakura, istrinya.

Karena semakin bingung dan semakin penasaran dengan masksud dari buku yang tengah ia pegang, Sai pun bermaksud menemui dua orang yang ia anggap mampu untuk memecahkan pengetuannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Kakashi. Tampa pikir panjang ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul delapan malam ketika Sai pulang kerumah, entah kenapa ia merasa cemas dengan kedatangnnya yang ia anggap terlamabat, sebab dari pagi tadi ia sama sekali belum kembali kerumah walau itu untuk makan siang saja, padahal hari ini ia sama sekali tidak ada misi ataupun pekerjaan lainnya.

"Sakura-san…." Tak ada jawaban Sai pun mengulangi panggliannya.

"Sakura-san, apa kau ada di rumah?" Tetap tak ada jawaban Sai pun memilih mencari Sakura kesemua penjuru rumah, pertama dari ruang keluarga, kamar, kamar mandi dan terakhir dapur. Betapa terkejutnya Sai mendapati Sakura yang tengah tergeletak dengan tangan yang menumpu mukanya di meja makan, tanpa banyak pikir Sai pun menghampiri sakura yang tampaknya tengah terlelap itu, dengan perlahan disingkirkanlah anak-anak rambut soft pink yang tengah menyembunyikan wajah damai istrinya, tampa sadar Saipun mengulum senyum tulus yang jarang ia lihatkan, entah kenapa Sakura tampak sangat damai dan lelah. Setelah puas memandang wajah sang istri, Saipun baru menyadari akan sesuatu yang tengah tersaji di meja dapur.

'Cake ketan hitam?' batin Sai bersuara. Jujur ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapanya sekarang. Apa sakura yang membuatnya? rasanya itu suatu hal yang mustahil, mengingat kemampuan masak Sakura yang masih jauh dari rata-rata, selama ini Sai lebih sering disajikan dengan makan yang sejenis, seperti ayam goreng cabe merah, ayam goreng cabe ijo, ayam goreng lainnya, dan kalau masakan dengan menu yang jauh berbeda bisanya Sakura lebih memilih membelinya.

Kalau memang Sakura yang membuatnya ini memang suatu keajaiban.

Ragu-ragu sai mengambil pisau kue lalu memotongnya menjadi lebih kecil, entah kenapa cake buatan Sakura ada yang berbeda dengan cake-cake yang pernah ia lihat, cake buatan Sakura terlihat lebih bantet, sedangkan Cake lainnya lebih mengembang dengan warnanya cukup terang. Dengan ragu-ragu ia memasukan cake dengan potongan lebih kecil kemulutnya dengan sebuah garpu, setelah itu yang ada waajahnya malah menegang.

"Sai" Tampak Sakura yang tengah menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya lampu.

"Kau baru pulang?" Wanita cantik itu bertanya dengan mengusap matanya yang sedikit menganatuk, bermaksut menghilangkan rasa kantuk itu.

"Kenapa tidur di sini, aku piker kau lupa kalau kita memiliki kamar?" Sai lebih memilih bertanya balik dari pada menjawab pertanyaan istrinya yang sebenarnya ia malas menjawab.

"Ngaak tau kenapa, aku malah tertidur di dapur" Kekeh Sakura mengingat kecerobohannya.

"kapan pulang, dan jam berapa sekarang?"

"Barusan, Kau kenapa tidur disini?" Sai mengulangi kembali pertanyaannya, karena jawaban yang Sakura berikan rasanya sangat kurang.

"Oh, e-eto…" Jawab Sakura gugup.

"A-aku, membuatkanmu ini" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja, dan hampir memekik menyadari jika kuenya sudah terdiri dari beberapa potongan.

"Kau sudah menyicipinya Sai?"

"Sudah" ucap Sai yang lebih cocok dibilang gumamam.

"Bagaimana Rasanya?" Dan pertanyaan inilah yang ditakuti pemuda pucat ini, dia merasa berada di dua posisi yang salah, jika ia jujur yang ada Sakura akan mengamuk dan dijamin malam ini ia akan tidur di luar kamar tampa bantal, selimut dan tentunya tanpa ada Sakura. Dan jika ia bohong ya nikmati Saja Cake katan hitam yang rasanya saja sangat sulit dijabarkan Sai.

"Umm, rasanya…rasanya lumayan Sakura-san.

" Gugup. Sai memilih tidak menatap mata Sakura yang berbinar.

"Benarkah Sai?"

Anggukan beberapa kali rasanya cukup bagi Sai untuk meyakinkan istrinya. Ketika bernafas lega dan hendak menuju kamar untuk mengistirahatkan diri, rasanya ada sesuatu yang mencekam dibelakangnnya.

Danketika ia berbalik.

pukkk

"DASAR PEMBOHONG." Berbalik Sai malah dihadiahii oleh segopok kue ke wajahnya.

"…"

"Aku tahu jika kue ku itu tidak seperti yang kau ucapkan"

"Ti-tidak Sakura-san." Sai mundur kebelakang menghindari piring yang kini tengah digenggam Sakura, sepertinya cepat atau lambat piring yang tak bersalah itu akan melayang kewajahnya.

"Apanya yang tidak hah?"

"Asalkan kau tahu Sai, sebelum kau…" Sakura menunjuk wajah takut suaminya. "Aku sudah mencicipinya dan yang ada perutku jadi mules."

"Aku tidak suka suami pembohong"

PRANGGGG

Dan malam ini Sai memeang harus tidur diluar, tampa bantal, selimut dan tentunya Sakura.

Sebenarnya adalagi hal yang tidak dimengerti Sai tentang Sakura, wanita itu seperti teka-teki. Salah sedikit ia akan meledak, dan Sai tidak tau cara pemecahannya seperti apa, pernah ia sepulang dari misi tidak dilayani atau disambut oleh istrinya, kata Sakura itu suatu hal yang namanya 'ngidam' yang mana guru Kakashi saja sulit untuk menjabarkannya.

Waktu kehamilan trimester pertama Sakura berubah menjadi wanita yang buas, yang mana mood nya bisa berubah dalam waktu yang dekat bahkan waktu yang bersamaan, semakin bingung ketika ditanya Sakura malah menjawab setiap dekat dirinya bawaanya malah kepengen memukul, menendang, mencubit, dan mencakarnya"

Apa bayinya akan ada kelainan.

Pertanyaan macam itu pernah terselip dipikiran Sai, tapi setelah berkonsultasi pada orang yang 'tepat' Tsunade, ia makin jelas karena kata wanita sexy itu, itu adalah suatu hal yang wajar.

"Apa masih taraf wajar jika ngidamnya sampai pengen bunuh suaminyua sendiri?" Dan pertanyaan terakhir dari Sai malah membuat Tsunade memilih mengakhiri sift konsultasinya.

.

.

.

"…jadi dia akan kembali Tsunade-sama?" Anko yang baru saja mengakhiri misi dan menyampaikan keberhasilannya malah disambut sebuah berita heboh.

"Ya. Tepat sekali Anko"

"Tapi apa anda yakin Tsunade-sama?" masih ada keraguan dari mata kelam Anko akan keputusaan sang Hokage tentang diterimanya kembali si pengkianat desa Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau dilihat, ia memang satu-satunya keturunan Klan terbaik selain Hyuuga yang masih tertinggal setelah pria cerdas kebanggan Uchiha, Itachi, membantai habis klannya dan malah meninggalkan adiknya sendiri yang diluputi dandam.

Sepulang dari misi dan ketika hendak ke kantor Hokage Anko dikejutka gossip-gosip terhangat desa konoha, siapa lagi kalau bukan tentang kembalinya Uchiha Sasuke dari lembah hitamnya, yang mana reaksi mayrakat banyak yang berbeda-beda ada yang tidak percaya, Shock, bahkan senang, dan yang terakhir itu lebih banyak dialami oleh kaum remaja, ibu-ibu bahkan lansia.

"Dan sebagai ganjaran untuknya, pembekuan harta Uchiha akan dilakukan ketika ia benar-benar pulih, dan aku telah menyerahkan ini pada timnya"

" Tim? apa maksud anda Naruto, Sakura?"

"iya, itu maksudku… dan ia akan kembali pada mereka"

"Bagaimana dengan Sai?"

"Ia keluar dari tim, dan akan berdiri tunggal, walau dala misi kadang ia tak sendiri, tetapi jika misi terdiri dari Tim, ia bukan tim itu lagi."

"Yang benar saja. Apa itu tidak apa-apa, dan apa Sai sudah mengetahuinya?" Anko belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang Tsunade jawab, apa itu tidak seperti melukai perasaan Sai, bagaimanapun bagi pemuda itu, Tim itu adalah keluarga, itulah jawaban yang ia berikan ketika ditanya apa makna sebuah Tim bagi Sai. Padahal itu bermula dari keisengan Naruto memainkan Truth or Dare.

"Seharusnya Sai sadar akan posisinya, walau ia kepala Anbu yang sangat diandalakan dan guru bagi para chunin, tetapi ia harus sadar. Sakura sendiri yang menganjurkan, walau sejauh ini Sai belum mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

Perasaan itu semakin tidak enak, Sakura yang tengah menyendok makannya seakan tidak berani menatap suaminya yang tampak tenang walau ia yakin kini tengah berkecamuk dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah.

Namun cepat atau lambat Sai memang harus mengetahui semuannya, ia bukan dikeluarkan dari Tim walau orang-orang menyebut secara kasar seperti itu. Uchiha Sasuke menyingkirkan Sai. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana, ia bingung.

Tak ada ekspresi dari wajah sendu suaminya, walau ia tahu bermacam perasaan campur aduk ada dalam diri Sai.

Delapan tahun sudah ia bersama Sai dalam satu tim.

Ia tahu, Sai tak ubahnya seperti kebanyakan orang, dia tahu akan perasaan marah, senang, sedih dan kecewa. Walau tidak ada yang mengerti. Sebab ia tidak pernah menunjukan hal yang demikian yang sangat ketara dengan hatinya.

Sebenarnya ada perasaan yang sangat sulit Sai mengerti, entah mengapa ia merasa tidak enak.

Dan takut

Bukan karena ia bertemu Uchiha Sasuke yang akan mengambil posisinya, salah. lebih tepatnya mengambil kembali posisi Sasuke yang sebelumnya di dudukinya, tetapi Sakura

Ya, jawabannya Sakura.

Ia takut, masih kental dalam ingatan Sai akan betapa besar rasa cinta Sakura terhadap pemuda yang selalu dielukan istrinya tesebut, masih kental dalam ingatan Sai akan Sakura yang mau menyerahkan nyawa dan raganya demi pemuda tersebut. Dan masih kental dalam ingatan Sai akan perasaan bahagia dan mata yang cemerlang mendengar akan kembalinya cinta pertama istrinya itu.

Dan pada malam hari dimana penyatuannya dengan Sakura untuk pertama kali, bukan dirinya yang Sakura sebut, tetapi Uchiha Sasuke. Walau rasanya sakit namun ia pasrah dengan yang ada dan menanti saja kemana takdir akan membawanya.

Sakura dan Sasuke dua orang yang seharusnya bersatu.

Dan… apa ia pantas memiliki posisi ini, ia yakin jika Sakura hanya menempatkan dirinya sebagai Ayah dari bayi yang tengah ia kandung, bukan sebagai pemilik hati wanita cerdas itu.

Jadi, ia harus siap dengan apa yang ada. Bahkan ia sudah siap semenjak malam dimana ia dan Sakura tengah menikmati sutu hal yang terlarang.

Bahkan sepertinya Sakura tak akan segan-segan meninggalkannya.

"Sai…' Mata gelap itui menatap emerland istrinya yang menatapnya dengan suatu tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Perasaan Sakura tertusuk ketika mata itu menatapnya tanapa senyum, walau itu sebuah senyum palsu.

"Apa Sakura-san?" Dadanya sesak. Semenjak Sakura menyampaikan perihal kedatangn Sasuke dan yang lainnya ia merasa sulit untukmerangkai sebuah kata-kata seperti biasannya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam mengenal Sai, Sakura merasa benar-benar bersalah, ia memang wanita yang terkenal cerdas, tetapi mengapa ini sulit sekali.

"Maaf…"

TBC

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Nah lo… ini ni masalah keluarga kecil Sai Sakura. Yap dia Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Sasuke disini mempunyai peran penting dalam fic ini, kenapa Sasuke? Pasti tau kan jawabannya. Sai akan bermain sendiri dengan persaannya, begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Sasuke.**

**Maaf minna-san **** akan keterlambatan updatenya, padahal fic ini dulunya udah siap 80 persen, tetapi karena suatu hal dirombak ulang.**

**Oh ya, ada yang mau nyumbang nama anaknya Sai Sakura nggak? Ingat mereka kembar lo….hahaha**

**Dan Maaf, aku belum bisa balas ripiunya satu-satu, tapi insyaallah chap depan akan dibalas kok. Dan terima kasih ya buat kalian yang ngingetin aku untuk update SJA, janji kok fic ini nggak bakal di Discontinued.**

**Untuk akhirnya, kritik dan saran please? ;) **

**see you next chappy…**


End file.
